


Phases of the Moon

by imriebelow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual!Sherlock, Asexuality, Gen, Hobbies, Short, Virginity, pastimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imriebelow/pseuds/imriebelow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's life is perfectly full without sex. (Or, Sherlock spends a week doing things that he enjoys and somehow manages to not insult anyone the whole time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phases of the Moon

